


Eyes Front David

by TheSingingCynic



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSingingCynic/pseuds/TheSingingCynic
Summary: A little glimmer of dark Mack again. -Rating may change
Relationships: Lee Mack/David Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Eyes Front David

“Alright.”

“Right put the pen on the floor and step away.”

“Y-You’re going to destroy the pen aren’t you.”

“I’m not going to destroy the pen. You’ve got such a cynical mind. Back away from the pen.”

"You’re going to destroy it.”

“I’m not going to destroy the pen, that would be infantile.”

Lee picked up the pen, knowing he had already won; by David still allowing Lee to take it into his possession knowing full well he was going to destroy it meant that it had to be a lie.  
“If I take this pen and say I’m keeping this pen. What will you do, to get the pen back off me?” Lee laced his voice with heavy innuendo and a lick of his lips for the audience but David ignored it.

“I will not fight you.” David punctuated.

But of course, Lee snapped the pen dramatically in half and after a berating from Rob Lee shrugged at his team and answered with a confident “Lie.”

“David Mitchell, the truth or a lie?”

“It is in fact, true.”

The green screen flashed above David and Lee’s head went instantly to his hand, he looked at the destroyed pen and to the audience in mocking guilt before offering David a sincere one and in a pathetic attempt at goodwill, tried to half-heartedly piece it back together.

The rest of the show continued smoothly, except, every time Lee glanced down at the shattered pen on his desk a niggling thought tickled the back of his skull. Too soft to distinguish audible thoughts but present enough to be annoyingly distracting. The mumbling continued as the show came to it’s close and as Lee was finalising in his dressing room he decided to find David and offer him an actual apology. 

But that wordless hum was still weighing on him and getting louder. He knocked on the door and entered at David’s acknowledgment. 

“Listen, David, I just wanted to apologise about the pen thing.”

David smiled at him before turning back to packing up. “I told you Lee, that pen was dead to me.”

“No, seriously you shouldn’t have given it to me.”

“Honestly Lee, it’s fine.”

“Why did you put it down?” Lee asked, genuinely curious, the question had kept bugging him.

“Hmm? That’s the game I suppose.”

“’Spose.” Lee was still rolling it over in his head sure he was missing something. “Well anyway, I brought you a peace offering.” David turned towards him eyeing him suspiciously. Lee held out a pen, not a BBC biro replacement but one of his own personal pens, not that Lee was one for sentiment but he kept this one around because if you flipped it, the little lady design lost her clothes, a riot. He thought it would be a significant enough apology while also a playful jab at David’s prudeness.

David tilted his head and moved to reach for it, but at the last second an unconcious impulse took over Lee and he dropped it. David watched it fall to the floor whereas Lee’s eyes were locked on him. “Pick it up would ya.”

David didn’t even look up to question the command, he stepped forward to pick up the pen. David rose and looked at Lee’s whose expression was hard but quickly masked it with a smile. “Er, alright take care David, see you next week.” Lee bounced out of the room leaving David inspecting the obscene pen.

This was interesting. That had been what was annoying him, if David was so sure that Lee was going to break the pen and his tale was true, why would he still give it to him. ‘Because I told him so.’ The thought festered, it was fascinating. He tried to recall other incidents of David’s obedience but kept recalling multitudes of when he had shrugged off Rob’s demands on the show. But a small variable began to gain momentum. ‘Was it because 'I' told him?’ David had picked up the pen unquestionably and immediately in the dressing room...or was he just looking way too deep into it. This needed some testing.


End file.
